A Blow to the Gut
by nicksfriend
Summary: A post episode fic for Recruited.Medical drama. Come on...you knew I couldn't pass it up...DiNozzo getting hit by a four by four...it's what fics are made for!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: A Blow to the Gut**

**Disclaimer:We all know by know that they do not belong to me...Whatever! And YES this will go medical.**

As they walked out of MTAC, leaving Ducky and Dr Magnus behind, Tony couldn't help but to feel the rumble, the increasing pain in his gut that he had started to feel earlier in the day.

Actually the pain was the same pain that he had felt since the tattooed man had struck him in the gut with the plank, board, log, whatever the hell it was ,it was big and it hurt like hell.

He lagged behind the others, falling into the back of the line down the stairs,, not wanting the others to see his pain, not wanting their attention, _it was probably nothing._

His thoughts were actually replaced by Ziva's earlier statement, that she had moved on and now had a new boyfriend. That fact shouldn't bother him, he shouldn't give a damn, but it did ,no matter how he attempted to push it down deep inside, he hated it when he felt jealous. He shouldn't have feelings for his partner, hell, she was his partner and nothing else.

He was glad that she was happy though, regardless. He was actually glad that she had found a new love in her life and like before he wouldn't insert himself or his investigative skills into her relationship. Instead he would just allow her the happiness she seemed to be having at the moment. _She deserved it._

He moved slowly to his desk, the pain edging up a notch since earlier in the day, his stomach had even developed a tenderness to it, a pain that was growing by the minute, _maybe he should talk to Ducky_. He decided to talk after Ducky was finished with Dr Magnus, in the mean time, he would finish his paperwork at his desk, in his comfortable chair.

As he started to sit he was again surprised by a stabbing pain, a pain that wrapped around into his back. After several seconds of panting and trying to push past the pain he finally managed to take a seat but he quickly glanced upwards towards the others to see if they had noticed the perspiration on his face, or the grimace that was etched on his face now as he took his seat.

Even he hadn't expected such a sharp intake of air due to the increased pain when he bent downward. Damn, '_maybe I should call Ducky now'_, he thought to himself as he pulled out his cellphone and placed it to his ear, but then heard the voice of his boss coming around the corner.

"Taking the rest of the day off, DiNozzo, you're in charge." he grabbed his coat and headed for the elevator, not looking back to see the surprised looks on the team's faces.

"Sure Boss. We'll just stay here and finish those reports boss.", he acknowledged. A realization hit him like a brick, he knew that the rest of the day would be busy and that he wouldn't have time to see Ducky for a while. He slid his cell back into his pocket and got busy with the paperwork from the case, Gibbs would expect their reports on his desk when he returned the following morning, so he got to work, and so did the others.

The one thing that gave him some type of relief as he started typing on the computer was that nobody had noticed his pain, and he was glad.

**2000 **

**Bullpen**

The brown folders were now finished and piled neatly on Gibbs' desk. Ziva and McGee had disappeared earlier after typing their reports, they hadn't even given him the courtesy of telling him that they were leaving, they just left, ignoring his senior status as always.

Ziva had made a call to her new friend, boyfriend, Ray. They talked about dinner plans and how they had enjoyed their cozy Vermont vacation. It made his stomach hurt that much more, but he did not show his pain, he refused to allow anyone to see his pain.

His report too had been finished for some time, but he had decided that since he was in charge that he would finish some other tasks that had been put off due to the busy case.

"Damn, I'm becoming responsible, hell, I'm becoming Gibbs." he visibly shuddered,_ that was definitely a scary thought for a man who hated work, well, extra work._

As he stood to deliver the rest of the paperwork to Gibbs' desk he was caught by a pain that ripped through his gut, actually it ripped through _his whole being_, a pain that was so intense it made him drop the folders from his hand onto the carpeted floor, scattering them from their folders.

He was panting, gasping, attempting to get his breath. The empty office was a relief though as he attempted to bring himself to standing position. After several minutes of ragged breathing and clutching his gut he was able to do just that, but he didn't know for how long, he was hurting. _He was in absolute agony._

He reached into his pocket for his cellphone, he needed to call Ducky, he needed to get himself help, he was definitely in trouble.

**2110**

**Autopsy**

"Tony, when did you start feeling badly?" Ducky asked as his warm hands started palpating Tony's abdomen. Ducky noticed right away that Tony's abdomen was rigid, tender to touch. A large bruise had formed where the piece of wood had made contact with flesh. As he continue to assess Tony's abdomen he noted how the bruise inched even further towards his back, a deep, dark, purple bruising.

Ducky noted that Tony flinched several times as his hands touched more sensitive areas, he even watched as Tony guarded his abdomen, a sure sign that he was in trouble. The pain plastered on the agent's face told him all that he need to know. Tony would be making at trip to the Emergency Room tonight.

" Well, if you are talking about the terrible, gut wrenching pain, it started a few hours ago, but if you are talking about pain in general, well, I would say that started after the tattoo man slammed the four by four into my gut yesterday." Tony's voice had taken on a new tone, it had a tired, weak, gravely sound to it, he was definitely suffering. Ducky knew that too, because this man, like Gibbs, would never ask for help unless he was desperate.

Ducky nodded in understanding of what Tony had said and then he took out his stethoscope, warming the bell before he placed it onto Tony' s exposed abdomen. He listened for several minutes before he spoke again.

"Your bowel sounds are very hyper, which is a sign of internal bleeding Anthony. I want you to put your shirt back on and I will call an ambulance. You are a very sick young man." Ducky removed the stethoscope and set it down on the metal table before walking over to the phone, quickly he dialed 911 to get assistance.

Tony just laid there, not moving, not talking, not attempting to get ready for the ambulance ride to the hospital.

Ducky makes the call but as he finishes giving the address, the directions to NCIS, he makes the observation that Tony isn't moving, and it dawns on him that the stubborn Tony of old isn't refusing to be taken to the hospital or even refusing the ride in an ambulance. _Something is wrong._

" Tony, are you okay?" he asks and quickly approaches the table where Tony still resides, his legs drawn up toward his abdomen.

"Yeah, fine." he lies, his brow now wet with perspiration, his skin clammy. Ducky knows the man is probably bleeding into his gut, he is in dire need of a hospital and probably surgery.

"You want me to call Gibbs? Your dad?" he asks, not wanting to upset Tony, the man was hurting and he didn't want to start a fight, Tony was as stubborn as his mentor.

"No Ducky." he answers, wondering if the others would even give a damn if he was sick or not, they seemed to have their own lives now, they were moving on in their worlds. Everybody was moving forward, except him, he seemed stagnant in his life. Hell, even his own father was moving forward in his life, with a new wife. Step-mother number eleven or twelve, maybe it was even a higher number, there was so much he didn't know about his father.

Ducky just shook his head, he knew he could at least get some things started, it would be a quick ride to the hospital and then to surgery, it was a given.

He went to a cabinet and pulled out an intravenous start kit and an angiocath, an eighteen gauge. He then approached Tony with a new approach, that of a physician, he knew he had to be firm to get done what needed to be done.

"I need to start an intravenous line Anthony, it will expedite you in getting the pain medication you need when the paramedics arrive." Ducky removes the necessary equipment and gloves, he notices Tony's sudden fascination with the rather large needle.

"It will sting for a few minutes Anthony but as you know the pain does not last very long." he assures as he places the tourniquet on Tony's left arm, then swabs the area with an alcohol pad.

Tony gets hit with a wave of unrelenting pain as Ducky slides the needle into a vein, Ducky wishing that he had some pain medication to give his friend.

"Ducky!" Tony cries out, bringing his body into a fetal position as Ducky attempts to keep his focus on securing the adapted line.

"It hurts. My gosh Ducky, it hurts!" Tony cries out in agonizing pain, his long fingers gripping Ducky's white coat, his knuckles turn white.

Ducky attempts to comfort but he also know that he will need to call security and notify them that they need to expect an ambulance.

"Anthony, hold on son, I have to let security know that we are expecting the paramedics, I'll be right back." Ducky hurries across the room again and dials the number for security, and quickly gives the information needed and within minutes he is again by his agent's, his friend's side.

Tony is gasping in pain, writhing on the metal table. Ducky is worried.

"Tony?" a voice from across the room gets both men's attention, even Tony's who is now almost oblivious to anything but the pain in his belly recognizes the voice, attempting to still his body, not wanting to worry his friend.

"Ducky. What is wrong with Tony?" Abby asks as she rushes over to the table, grabs Tony's hand and starts stroking his back.

"He got hit with a slab of wood yesterday on the job. I do fear he is bleeding internally." Ducky states as Abby's face grows pale with concern.

"Did you call Gibbs. We have to call Gibbs! Gibbs would want to know." Abby states loudly but is muted when Tony looks at her with begging eyes, he does not want him called.

"Okay. I will not call him now but when we get to the hospital I am calling and you," she points her finger at Tony's bare chest, "are not going to stop me, because I guess you will be in surgery and you will be doing other things and not be able to stop me. But young man I will be calling your boss!" her voice gets less angry, it becomes more comforting. "Tony, you had better not die on me. You had better be fighting with all your might." she whispers into his face.

"Don't want to die either Abs, but it really hurts." he is in tears now, a sight never seen by either Ducky or Abby and they too are drawn into the emotion of his suffering. Tony is scared, a trait that they have never witnessed.

Ducky continues to nervously administer to Tony, providing comfort. Abby provides Bert for him to lie his head on, Ducky a sheet to cover his now shivering body.

Then suddenly the room is filled with the paramedics, several police officers and even some on lookers.

"My name is Steve Drake and this is Dave Barnett, we're paramedics." they announce themselves as they quickly get to work, it is evident their patient is in trouble.

Ducky starts to explain what has been done for their patient, Abby is still holding onto Tony's hand.

"We need to get you to Bethesda as quickly as possible. Are you allergic to anything?" Steve asks as he pulls open his medication box, already preparing a bag of lactated Ringers to hang.

"Ducky." Tony gives the medical okay to Ducky to share his medical information, to be his advocate.

"He is allergic to penicillin and Dilaudid. He is also sensitive to Cephlosporins. He develops the worst of rashes." Ducky starts filling them in as they load Tony onto a stretcher.

Abby does not leave his side, doesn't flinch when the elder of the two paramedics instructs her to let go of Tony's hand.

"Can't do that Dave. Tony needs me, I am his life line right now." she gives the man a smile and continues to hang on to the tight grip they both share, _her and Tony._

Dave shrugs, the goth dressed woman is rather intimidating, so he does not argue, the man on the stretcher seems to need her right now.

"Awww!" Tony screams out at the movement, the shift from the cold metal table to the stretcher.

"Give him some Morphine Dave!" Steve is assessing his patient, noting that he is guarding his stomach, a true sign that his patient is in trouble.

"Done!" Dave replies after emptying the syringe into the IV port that Ducky had secured earlier.

They continue to move Tony towards the elevator and then to the ambulance, Abby still clinging to her friend's hand, not wanting to let it go, not wanting to leave him alone.

As they start to load the stretcher into the ambulance they look at Abby who's strong will persists, she does not want to let the bond go, afraid that Tony might not be able to hold on without her support.

Tony looks up in his new drugged haze and nods, afraid to speak, afraid that he might sound goofy instead of sincere.

"You better not do anything stupid DiNozzo or I will hurt you." giving him fair warning, showing her concern in the only way she can right now. The two paramedics just stare at each other, wondering what she might do to the man.

"She really is a sweet goth." he whispers, allowing them know she is a good person, not wanting them to think anything less of his friend.

Steve smiles and speaks, "Wish I had a friend like her, she seems to really care."

"She does." He smiles and gives Abby a weak wave.

Abby agrees to follow in her vehicle, Ducky gets inside and takes his seat beside Steve.

Immediately the men go to work, wanting to give their patient as much of a chance possible if he is having internal bleeding.

Steve gets off his radio and looks over to Ducky, "They want us to see if the bleeding is coming from his stomach, I'll need to first place a tube into his stomach, if we see no bleeding there I will need to perform a peritoneal fluid analysis. That is where we stick a needed into the peritoneal space and pull out fluid, to see if there is blood present."

Ducky is familiar with the tests and worries that Tony will not cooperate, but he is under the influence of drugs, _he just might cooperate_, he thinks to himself, but is very disappointed as Tony fights the placement of the tube.

"Can't do it." he moans, the confession that he's not able to allow the tests breaks Ducky's heart, Tony is strong , he must be in a lot of pain.

"Anthony, you must allow the paramedic to assist you, we don't want to tie your hands down but they will if you do not allow the tests." Ducky warns, wanting his friend to know that they are serious, that he is in serious trouble with his gut, that he is bleeding inside.

Steve shakes his head, he knows his patient is fighting very hard to stay in control, he decides to go another direction, picking up a package with a long needle instead of the tube again, he will do the peritoneal analysis first. The test will either rule out bleeding into the peritoneal cavity. The paramedic is worried about his patient's abdomen, it is getting more distended, more rigid and more painful to touch.

As soon as the needle hits sensitive skin, Tony attempts to pull away, but the test is positive and the paramedic know immediately this is more than a small vessel bleed or a tear in the stomach, he probably has either a liver laceration or a spleen that is oozing, _time just became more valuable._

"Dave, we need to move it!" a signal for his partner to hit the gas, as Tony's pressures starts to drop and his heart rate increases. He places oxygen on his patient, and starts another intravenous line, giving volume expanders to assist in volume loss, _it is protocol._

Ducky looks on as his friend struggles for life, knowing that every minute counts now. Tony's eyes suddenly goes dim, his body becomes as still as the day he saw Tony lying on the roadside when the car explosion occurred, the car that Ari had rigged to explode.

Ducky watches as Tony's color go a pasty white and then it happens...CODE BLUE.

**The rest tomorrow! And another chapter of Who Am I!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Ducky looks on as his friend struggles for life, knowing that every minute counts now. Tony's eyes suddenly goes dim, his body becomes as still as the day he saw Tony lying on the roadside when the car explosion occurred, the car that Ari had rigged to explode._

_Ducky watches as Tony's color turns a pasty white and then it happens...CODE BLUE._

The ambulance jerks to the right and suddenly both men are working on their patient. Abby's car also makes the stop, and immediately she exists. Something is wrong with Tony, something bad, she can feel it and is assured that is the case as Ducky exits the back of the vehicle.

Dave immediately exists the emergency vehicle and jumps inside to assist Steve, their patient in in V-Tach, a lethal rhythm, and he has also gone into respiratory arrest, a common problem with GI bleeders. the pressure builds up in their gut, causing strain on the other systems, the heart and the lungs. The distention can also lead to lethal arrythmias and respiratory arrest, their patient was doing both. Tony's gut was definitely distended now, he was in dire need of surgery.

"Dave, did you call for back up?" Steve shouts as his hands start compressions on Tony's bare chest, the cardiac leads screaming that the rhythm on the monitor is not conducive to life.

Ducky now stands beside Abby, both observers to Tony's plight, a life and death struggle. They stand in stilled shock as they watch the men attempt to save their friend's life.

"They're on the way with assist." Dave replies as he slaps the defibrillator pads on Tony's chest ,the monitors scream for them to do something, to shock their patient.

"Clear!" Steve shouts as Dave removes his hands and reaches over for an intubation tube, wanting to get his patient breathing again, time wasted was brain cells dead.

Dave places the paddles over the pads and hits the button to shock. both men watch as their patient's body lifts off the stretcher, the monitors still screaming, his heart still in a lethal rhythm.

"Again!" Steve yella, keeping his partner's hands clear of Tony's chest for one more shock.

Again their eyes were plastered to the monitor, and finally they have it under control, "Sinus Rhythm!" Dave breathes a heavy breath, thanking God above that his patient now has a viable reading.

"Ducky!" Abby screams into the medical attendant's shoulder, tears streaming down her face, smearing the once prestine make that she wore.

"Now, now dear Abby, we must be his strength right now. Don't give up on our Tony, he is tougher than this, you will see." Ducky comforts, wanting Abby to hang on to hope, hope that was quickly fading for their friend.

"He's still not breathing though, let's intubate!" Steve orders and looks over at the frightened people who had just witnessed their best friend's life and death moment.

His hands stayed busy though and his attention only focused on getting his patient to restart his breathing, and they were do it with little success.

"Any significant medical history?" Dave shouts to the medical examiner as he positions himself over Tony's head and tilts it backwards, taking the larygyscope and with the attached light guids the tube into Tony's trachea. Dave then administers a couple of good breaths with the ambu bag, Tony's color pinks up rather significantly as Steve attaches the tube to a portable ventilator.

Ducky gently pushes Abby back and approaches the vehicle again and with a most serious voice he answers the paramedic's question. "He had pneumonic plague four years ago. He almost died." Ducky delivers to them the unbelievable information, hoping they would not think him senile.

Both men stop their actions, the news stuns them, well, it actually scares them. Their patient has probably very damaged lungs from the disease.

"The black death? This man had the plague and survived?" Steve questions suspiciously, his eyebrows raised in disbelief, the other man also wondering if the older medical examiner has misspoke.

Ducky nodded, as did Abby. "Dr Brad Pitt is his Pulmonologist, he should be notified right away of Tony's condition."

"This could be rather significant, especially given his respiratory status. How bad were his lungs scarred?" Steve asks, now worried that they had to place the man on a ventilator, wondering inwardly if he would be able to be weaned off successfully.

"Badly, I'm afraid. Tony has had multiple bouts with pneumonia, laryngitis and sinus infections since his occurrence with the black death, but never anything life threatening." Ducky gave them the disturbing news, his own concerns evident in his no longer monotone voice, it was now filled with emotion, Tony's near brush with death had greatly effected him.

Abby still stood beside Ducky, holding onto his arm, a tight grip that she couldn't break, she had witnessed Tony's second round with death, she wondered if the third time would be the final blow. She closed her eyes and prayed that he would be okay.

"This episode of arrythmia and respiratory arrest is due more to the internal bleeding than anything else. I do need to notify the hospital, they need to know about his lungs, they will need to pull his medical records. Dr Pitt will also need to get involved after surgery." If the man lying on the stretcher actually made it to surgery, he thought to himself, knowing that the bleed was bad, the monitor readings proof of his suspicions.

He continued to monitor his patient's readings, worried about the lowering blood pressure, his inability to breathe on his own." he picked up the radio and started calling the main Emergency Room at Bethesda, he needed further instructions.

When the second ambulance arrived a third man jumped out and ran to the vehicle, taking the driver's seat, he knew his purpose. " Ready to go Steve?" the man at the wheel asked, wanting to make sure the patient was secure and the doors closed.

"Let's go! We have a critical here!" Steve replies as he closes the doors to the back of the cab.

Ducky and Abby quickly get into her vehicle, they would follow, both afraid that Tony might not make it this time, both knew it be a difficult struggle for Tony to survive.

"Have you called Jethro?" Ducky asks, already knowing the answer to the question.

"He's on his way." Abby spoke softly, her voice a mixture of tears and fear for her friend.

**Bethesda Hospital**

The ambulance pulla into the Emergency bay area and as they start to unload their patient, Tony, the paramedics know the condition of their patient is critical, and the staff at Bethesda also know and are ready to react.

The team of emergency medical workers are already outside waiting for their patient to arrive, ready to care for the very ill federal agent, chart pulled, typed blood ready to hang and the surgical staff os ready to operate, all they need is their patient.

As the doors to the back of the emergency vehicle open the emergency staff is already at work, grabbing the stretcher and guiding it past the doors, past the ER area and into the surgical area. The surgical medical staff is also ready, placing an identification band on his wrist, hanging a bag of blood with a pressure cuff around it, pushing in the blood as fast as they cab get inside his veins. A rapid infuser being set up for the surgery that would take place in just minutes,

The surgical team wasted no time taking their patient into the radiology area first though, the certified team ready to do a cat scan of Tony's abdomen, then as they finished they rushed his body into the surgical bay area to place him on a ventilator, gather new vital signs and to assess him one last time before taking inside the surgical area, time was of the essence, Tony was bleeding inside his abdomen , time was definitely a factor.

The CT scan results were immediately read and the surgeon was now making the first cut, the staff all in place to do the best job for their patient, Agent Anthony DiNozzo Junior.

**Thought this chapter would do you for a while today...more later if you ask...I am willing to please.**


	3. Chapter 3

_The CT scan results were immediately read and the surgeon was now making the first cut, the staff all in place to do the best job for their patient, Agent Anthony DiNozzo Junior._

Gibbs rushed into the surgical waiting area still dressed in a red sweat shirt and blue jeans, the smell of saw dust evident on his clothing. Ducky and Abby were sitting in the far corner, talking softly to each other, their faces filled with sadness, undeniable pain evident on their faces, it was the look of pain that someone endures when a loved one is suffering more than they could even imagine them suffering.

"What happened Ducky?" he asked in a gruff voice as he approached, wondering why he had received the bad news from Abby and not Ducky.

"He's in surgery Jethro. He evidently suffered a traumatic blow to his gut on assignment yesterday, at the hands of Mr Lance Simmons. I do believe he has a lacerated liver, he was definitely having massive internal bleeding." Ducky stopped and watched the face of his friend change from an angry shade of red to a pale white.

" Tony was injured" I didn't even notice. I should have noticed Ducky." Gibbs was shocked by the news his voice almost a whisper, he was barely able to breathe at the moment. His agent was seriously injured and he hadn't even notice. He should have noticed.

"His heart stopped in the ambulance Gibbs. They had to perform CPR on him and place a tube down his throat to assist him in breathing. I'm so worried about him." she stood and grabbed the older man's neck and held on, afraid to let go, afraid of what was going to happen to Tony.

Now Gibbs understood the implication of the event, that Tony had almost died and might still die.

Gibbs gave Abby a kiss to the cheek, wanting to comfort her but he was finding little ability to do that right now. His own guilt getting in the way.

**Surgical Suite B**

They had been able to enter Agent DiNozzo's abdomen through puncture wounds, a laparotomy, it would cut down on recovery time, assist their patient in healing quicker. It had been touch and go at first, his patient's heart stopped twice on the table but then he stabilized after the bleeder was cauterized and the bleeding stopped.

His immediate main concern of course was his patient's lungs, they were having difficulty weaning him off the ventilator, so now his patient was in ICU, he was now struggling with a matter of breathing, pneumonia always a concern when a patient stayed on the mechanical breathing apparatus for too long. He was concerned for his patient.

He rounded the corner into the ICU area, certain that he would have to deliver bad news to the growing crowd of concerned visitors in the waiting area worried about his very ill patient, but first he needed to talk to Dr Pitt, get his medical opinion.

"How's he doing Brad?" Dr Chen asked as he rounded the entrance into the cubicle where Tony lay in a bed, attached to the mechanical device that was pushing air into his lungs, breathing for him. Dr Pitt was at his patient's side, assessing and contemplating his next move.

"Not so great I'm afraid, the EEG showed normal brain function, his MRI of the brain also normal, so I would assume Tony's lungs are the main problem. Actually it's the scar tissue from the pneumonic plague that is a problem. Anytime a patient is ventilated, scar tissue doesn't expand like the rest of the lung, therefore, it has a problem when the task of breathing is given back to the lungs, it can't relearn its task like the lung tissue and muscles can. " Brad sighed, he wondered why his patient seemed not to be able to catch a break.

"So what's your diagnosis for his recovery, I'll have to tell his family and friends something." Dr Chen had seen patient's similar to Agent DiNozzo, they always seemed to linger a while then they would pass away quietly, the lungs would become hardened, loose their elasticity, and the patient would succumb to death.

"I would say tell them the truth, tell them that Tony is a fighter." Dr Pitt replied, as he looked down at the numbers on the chart.

"But his chances are slim given the condition of his lungs," Dr Chen wanted the doctor to be realistic concerning the prognosis for their patient.

"I'm not willing to give up on him yet, but I might have to allow him to come out of his drugged haze to assist us in what has to be done. The pain medications will have to be decreased also, but he is a fighter, actually he is the most stubborn man I've ever met." Dr Pitt stated and as he started to leave to order a few more tests, he turned to speak to Dr Chen one more time, "I will need his boss present when we bring him to a conscious level, he is the only man who can actually get Tony to really fight."

Dr Chen nodded, he didn't understand it but he was willing to do anything for his patient, hell, he had witnessed the man's stubbornness in the surgical area, he knew he had a lot more fight in him, maybe this boss would give him the support he needed to push further in his recovery.

Dr Chen walked out into the waiting area, a large crowd of people had gathered in the room, he hated this part of his job, why couldn't it be easy? "I would like to speak with the DiNozzo family."

One man stepped forward, an older man with white hair and deep blue eyes "I'm Tony DiNozzo's next of kin, his power of attorney for medical issues, Agent Gibbs."

" I'm Dr Chen, I'm the surgeon who performed surgery on Agent DiNozzo. Can we talk a few minutes in private ?" he asked, wanting to be in a more quite setting when he delivered the news,.

Gibbs turned and pointed at the others, "These individuals are his family too, we are a team. They need to hear what you say as much as I do," he answered, worried that his agent, Tony, was not doing well.

He motioned them all to an area where conference meetings were held, each taking a seat, Dr Chen standing at the end of the long table so as to face the crowd.

Ziva had brought her date, Ray, an older gentleman with salt and pepper hair, a fine beard and bronzed skin from too many days playing golf in the hot sun of Miami. He excused himself as the team gathered in the room, not wanting to intrude in the private moment.

"As Dr Mallard has probably already told you, Agent DiNozzo had a lacerated liver, probably from the strike to his abdomen yesterday, a slow leak developed, then a full on gush of blood into the abdominal cavity. We were able to stop the internal bleeding with a procedure called a laparotomy, this procedure using puncture holes instead of a full deep cut, will assist in Agent DiNozzo in healing faster, at a more rapid rate." he gave them the good news first.

"That's good news, Tony's going to be okay?" Abby pronounced out loud, happy to hear the good news that Tony was doing better, a smile spreading over her face.

"There's something else. Right doc?" Gibbs made the statement, asked the question. His gut telling him that not all was well, Tony was having a problem.

"You're very astute Mr Gibbs. It's his lungs, they seem to protesting being weaned off the ventilator." Dr Chen delivered the bad news, the people in the room evidently already knew the implications of the statement for his patient, the looks on their faces were nothing less than an understanding of the news he had just delivered.

"Dr Pitt involved in the case yet" Ducky asked, wondering if Tony would be able to weaned off the machine, he had seen the xrays too often, knew the condition of Tony's scarred lungs.

"Yes, he wants Agent Gibbs present when we allow Tony to awaken, He feels that Tony will do better if he is there." Dr Chen looked over to the man who had introduced himself as the Tony's power of attorney.

Gibbs could only nod, he would be there for Tony, he would not let him down.

"So if you all will excuse me and Agent Gibbs we have a patient to awaken." He walked to the door, all eyes on him and Gibbs.

Gibbs turned to see a teary eyed Abby, a stoic McGee, a shattered Ziva and a very sad Ducky and Palmer, both medical men understood what was about to occur and they knew it would be a painful thing to watch Tony go through.

Gibbs then followed Dr Chen into the Intensive care area, his first look at his agent through the clear glass window sent chills down his spine, Tony was hooked to so many tubes, wires and to the machine that was attached to his mouth, assisting him in staying alive. He took a deep breath and followed Dr Chen inside.

Thank you so VERY much for all the feedback. As I promised another chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**As Gibbs made his way into the ICU room he noted mentally that Tony's hands were restrained to keep him from pulling out necessary tubes and lines. His abdomen was covered in a thick white gauzed bandage and he now sported a central line in his right upper chest, blood infusing into two of the three intravenous ports.**

**Dr Pitt was standing at Tony's bed speaking to his patient in soft tones, not wanting to startle him as he came back to consciousness. "Tony, I need for you to wake up."**

**Tony eyes started to flutter, a grimace crossed his face, the pain from his surgery, his ordeal, evident on his face. The familiar sounds of beeps, smells and whirls of machines doing the work that his body was unable, unwilling, to do at the moment started bombarding his senses. It all seemed too familiar and he just wanted to close his eyes again and block it all out, _make it all go away_.**

**Dr Pitt looked over to the nurse and nodded for her to give a small amount of the intravenous drug for pain, the medication syringe attached to the intravenous line, the dose would be given in small increments until he was able to communicate to Tony what was needed, without the medication putting him to sleep.**

**When Tony seemed to be in less pain he proceeded with bringing him to a more alert level. He needed his patient, his friend, to be awake to do what needed to be done**

"**Tony, I need to get you off this machine, I need you to try to breathe on your own." he coaxed his patient, hoping that this would be a lot easier than last time.**

**Tony's eyes opened half mast, he looked exhausted, the past few hours had taken a tremendous toll on him. His chest hurt where they had done compressions on the way to the hospital, his gut hurt and he felt as though he was going to vomit but the nasogastric tube that had been placed down his nose into his stomach during surgery was suctioning everything out. He shook his head, he was too tired, he was hurting too much. He wanted the man to go away.**

"**Tony, you need to get off the ventilator, your lungs can't tolerate a prolonged amount of time on this machine. Do you understand?" Dr Pitt knew he had to be truthful with his friend, he had to get him off, _bottom line_.**

**Tony closed his eyes, not wanting to be bothered, unwilling to be tortured any further with medical procedures or lingo. He just ignored the question, hoping that the man would eventually give up and go away.**

**Gibbs knew that he had to assist, Tony was shutting the pulmonologist off, his stubborn second needed a swift kick and he was just the one to do it. He walked over to get into Tony's line of vision, his voice not as soft and gentle as the physician's, "DiNozzo, you will do as the doctor says, you have to get off that machine." he pointed in the direction of the ventilator.**

**Tony's eyes went open and wide, the familiar voice had gotten his attention. His eyes found Gibbs blues and he attempted to communicate that any other time he might listen but today he just hurt too much, maybe some other time, _maybe_.**

"**Tony, we know you're hurting but in all honesty we have to remove that tube from your throat, it's imperative." Dr Pitt attempted again but felt he was failing miserably. As a physician he knew what he had to do, it would not be the most pleasant thing to watch.**

**He reached over and removed the vent connection from the endotracheal tube and watched to see if Tony could take breaths on his own, hoping for the best. Tony's eyes closed tight, his face reddened, and sweat formed on his brow, he was suffocating and as Dr Pitt started to place the vent back onto to the endotracheal tube his hand was stopped by Gibbs.**

"**Tony, you need to breathe, just take a damned breath." Gibbs voice was firm, authoritative.**

**Monitors started to scream, Tony's face was getting redder, he was shaking his head, he couldn't force his body to do the simple task, it just wouldn't comply. Why couldn't they see that he couldn't do the simple task.**

"**Tony, remember when you saved Maddie and me from drowning, how you felt when you reached the top of the water with our bodies in tow? How your lungs burned from the deprivation of not having breathed in minutes, ached from having been unable to take in a breath, but then when you reached the top remember how the air just rushed into your body, remember how good it felt just to breathe?" Gibbs was hoping that this would work, that Tony was listening. **

**Tony nodded, he was listening, Gibbs had gotten his attention. At that moment though the monitors started showing their concerns by squealing even louder, growing more intense in their sounds. The heart monitor was showing Tony's elevated heart rate, his O2 Saturation monitor's numbers illuminated with a flashing red urgency the plummeting numbers, the warning that the patient was getting to dire levels, levels that meant that death was impending if actions wasn't taken soon, but Gibbs held firm, Tony needed to take a breath."Take a damn breath DiNozzo!" **

**Tony shook his head, his lips taking on a tint of blue, he just couldn't make his body work, he couldn't make his lungs do what they refused to do..._to breathe_.**

"**Remember when you came up out of the water DiNozzo, all you wanted to do was to get air to your lungs, to breathe." Gibbs voice was closer, his face right in front of Tony's, starring at him, giving him a strength that was unwavering." Tony, get that gulp of air, you can do it because you don't want to drown." Gibbs' right hand found Tony's and he gave a firm grip. "You can do this Tony...I know that you can do it. Breathe DiNozzo, take that breath!"**

**The monitors were now flashing, the ventilator screaming with a high pitched sound, wanting to make its presence known, wanting to be reattached to its patient, the multiple alarms were warning the physician that time was running out for his patient if someone didn't intervene. Dr Pitt looked on nervously,his hands ready to reattach the ventilator.**

**Then it happened, Tony, somehow, delivered what Gibbs had demanded of him, his lungs sucked in his first rush of oxygen into his lungs.**

**The monitors quietened after several seconds, and when he was able to get a few more breaths, even though there were a rapid succession of breaths that followed, he was finally able to get the hyperventilation under control... Tony started breathing almost normal breaths, his color started improving to its almost normal pink tone. His saturation numbers started rising, his heart rate started to calm. Tony was breathing on his own. Finally.**

"**Atta boy Tony." he rubbed Tony's hair as Brad deflated the cuff attached to the endotracheal tube. Gibbs took in a breath he had been holding too. He was proud of Tony.**

**Tony nodded and closed his eyes, exhausted from the ordeal, who would ever have known that breathing could be so difficult, well after the plague he had experienced it too many times and he was tired.**

"**Cough Tony." Brad instructed his patient who complied and he slid the tube out from his patient's throat, a venti mask was quickly placed on his patient's face, Tony's oxygen levels were deemed to be more within a normal level. The doctor knew he wasn't out of the woods yet but this was one hurdle, he knew their would be more.**

**Dr Chen stood at the door, an observer of something he had never witnessed before. He may need this man Gibbs again.**


End file.
